


Imagination

by remnantvoid



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: An AU of Sorts, Angst, Crisis Core Cloud Strife, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Sort Of, canon complaint death, he's a baby, ok zack SORT OF doesn't die, so y'know he ain't a depressed little baby, who needs protecting, zack doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantvoid/pseuds/remnantvoid
Summary: Cloud just wants everything to be OK. That's all he wants.





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me when i was watching Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and it was the first time i'd watched the dub of it, and holy shit the dub is BAD. like Cloud, Kadaj and Reno aren't that bad. but the others, holy shit they're bad. and apart from Zack, because omg I love his voice so much.
> 
> anyway, this is bit of fluff squashed into a boat load of angst.

The land was silent when Cloud woke up. He woke up with a sense of worry and fear, a sense that went from his toes to the tips of his blonde hair. He didn't know what it was that worried him, maybe it was the images that had run through his head whilst he had been sleeping.

 _The images of Zack's smile fading as his body went limp, his last words echoing into the nothingness._ Maybe it was those images, the images of him being useless to help him, to stop him from dying, without being able to properly say goodbye.

As if his bed were on fire Cloud stood up, slipping on his slippers and grabbing the chocobo plushie Zack had won for him on their second date. His feet made soft pattering noises against the wooden floor as he ran through the halls of the SOLDIER dorms. His messy hair flopping slightly as he went.

He stopped before a door with the inscription _Hero Zack Fair ;) ,_ the name made Cloud laugh softly before he knocked on the other man's door. Gaining no response he opened the door slowly, popping his head just past the door frame. Seeing Zack's sleeping figure sprawled half on his bed and half on the floor, gave Cloud a sense of relief.

Quietly he closed the door behind him, taking baby steps towards the man. Afraid that if he went too fast he would disappear, with a _poof_ . Cloud eventually reached the side of the bed, sitting on it softly, sinking into the matress as he did so.

He poked Zack's side once, causing the other to wriggle slightly, he poked him once more, this time with a little more strength. Causing the man to sit up with a force that could rival a tornado, his fist lifted in a fighting position as his ocean blue eyes scanned the room, before landing on the figure that sat on his bed. Zack rubbed his eyes before letting out a soft understanding sigh, he gave the man a reassuring smile, “ Nightmares? “

Cloud just nodded in response to that, his lips trembling as he went to say something, but was stopped by Zack wrapping his arms around the man protectively, “ It's okay. “ He muttered, his voice hushed and calm, “ I'm not going anywhere. “

* * *

 

The next morning however was rushed, as the two had forgotten they had an early awakening. The two fell out of a bed with groan. Zack's more built figure landing on top of Cloud's smaller, less built figure. Causing the man to groan in discomfort and sheer pain.

Angeal stood at the door, staring at the two with a brow raised. A hand placed on his hip, and a look of displeassure of his face, “ Which part of each Soldier should stay in their own room at night. Do you two not seem to understand? “ He asked with a sigh, shaking his head at them before slowly turning away from the door, “ Training. Downstairs, now. Sephiroth wants to give one of his boring speeches again. “

Zack groaned once more, but Cloud was quick to roll out from the trapped position he had been in, mere seconds ago. The idea of listening to his hero give a speech exciting him greatly, causing a small smile to present itself on his pale face.

He held out a hand for Zack, the other taking it gladly. Allowing himself to be pulled up with as much force as Cloud could muster, which wasn't much, but Zack pushed himself up using his legs to help the other slightly. After sorting out their excessively spikey hair the two set off towards the training grounds. Which at this point were packed with other Soldiers and cadets.

Sephiroth's speech was long, boring and unimportant. But he was one of the original Soldiers so they had to stand there and listen, to every single word he said. No matter how many times he had repeated the same speech, using different words.

As soon as Sephiroth had left the room, numerous sighs of relief could be heard throughout the room, two of those sighs coming from Genesis and Angeal themselves. Which Zack found extremely funny. Cloud however had enjoyed the silver haired man's speech, as he had countless times before.

And Zack loved the way his eyes lit up slightly, letting out a small laugh. Shaking his head softly, he grabbed his sword from his side, holding it up to an unsuspecting Cloud, who let out a yelp. Glaring at Zack, he grabbed his own sword, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

“ It's on. “

 

* * *

 

And that's when reality hit Cloud like a ton of bricks, his basically immobile figure watched as Zack faded into the distance, allowing his predesignated fate to take him.

Multiple bullet wounds were present in his body when Cloud was finally able to move, running to the man as fast as he could, falling to his kness as he reached Zack's barely alive body. Letting out a noise of despair, tears started falling down Cloud's cheeks.

And Zack's smile faded as his body went limp, his words echoing into the nothingness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is why i should never write fluff, it turns into angst. 
> 
> i hate myself.


End file.
